sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
The Troll-Edit Attack of July 19th-20th 2016
Summary We all were doing our normal business until a user by the name of CuckedbytheZuck joined the Wiki and sabotaged our pages. We, online contributors, were mortified by their actions and tried our best to put an end to it. The Admins were alerted by one of the contributors, Trisell Chronos, but there was no answer. That was when we had to fend off the trolls ourselves. Page after page was being erased every 30 seconds, and we were starting to lose speed. Soon, we had 3 or more users fighting to protect the wiki. An exact number is not yet known. Another account, AnimeLover12345 is also correlated with the two main saboteurs; however this account has yet to post any rule-breaking edits, hinting it to be a backup account for the trolls. Here is a known list of the users that helped fend off the trolls: * Silverknight01 * Trisell Chronos * Sonicsilva1 * Austin Bison * Dash the Turtle How it began The attack began at around 10:40 PM Eastern Time when Cucky was starting to rage for an unknown cause at a character page and went on an all-out attack on the pages. And then it soon spread to roleplays, request pages, and character profiles. Cucky deleted everything and replaced them with a vulgar message to send lewd pictures to an Instagram profile. One of the most damaged character pages was Lord Zugon from what the Recent Activity shows. The most damaged roleplay page was Asonja's Core Training (and it was also the first roleplay page to be affected after Zugon was hit.) On the Zaffre Fylloma page, Cucky put a "unique message" stating: "Bye Fags brb killing myself." before it was erased by Austin Bison. From what we can deduce, this was a guilt-trip threat. We didn't think twice about accepting that before they continued to sabotage the pages entirely. Soon the most famous of pages were almost completely wiped entirely. We were already working against the attack at full speed, when suddenly another user by the name of Dicksoutforharambe joined to help aid Cucky with the attack. All hope was soon becoming lost and some of us even prayed for the Admins to come in and ban them. Yet we all continued to hold on to hope until then; There was no backing down from this now. Then finally at 11:19 PM, the trolls seemed to have halted their attack. All the pages were returned to their natural states and no sign of them were seen. We are not claiming a victory yet until we get updates from the Admins that the users of those names have been banned. If anything like this happens again, we must be ready. We need to fend this wiki when nobody of higher authority is around. I will try to keep up for future attacks. There was a minor aftershock at 12:30 AM on July 20th, but it quickly stopped seventeen minutes later. Another attack has began around 1:15 AM. Cucky seems to begin his move when everyone is offline. This is going to be a pain to clean up when everyone gets back... Category:Stories Category:Activities